His and Her Circumstances: A Sasuke and Neji story
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: A friend of mine requested this story. Full summary inside. Not yaoi. Sasuke X femNeji pairing. One shot. Rated T to be safe. Non-massacre, slight AU.


**Summary:**  
Who could have thought that Neji would found solace at the unsuspecting arms of her sensei's annoying little brother. It was supposed to be hate at first sight. But fate already decided; and she didn't plan to fall in love… Non massacre. A Sasuke X FemNeji story. Not Yaoi. One shot. Rated T to be safe. Slight AU.

**Author's note:**  
I dedicate this story to UchihAnnaHyuga. Sorry to disappoint you, girlfriend^^ but I don't think I can write any Yaoi. So I came up with this one. Hope you like it=)

**Disclaimer:**  
If I happen to own Naruto, there are lot of gender bending characters, especially him and her… Not that I didn't like the original, but they would be… cuter… and more cuddlier… haha *toinkz*

* * *

**His and Her Circumstances – A Sasuke and Neji story**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

* * *

_**Her point of view**_

All Hyuga Neji ever wanted was to live her own life. As a strong and powerful kunoichi of Konoha, the hidden village of the Leaf, completing missions is a piece of cake.

What do you expect? Being Uchiha Itachi's only student, failure is not an option.

Her sensei is a certified genius and heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan. He became an ANBU captain at the young age of thirteen and as a special Jōnin instructor at the age of fifteen. Under his guidance, there are no rooms for mistakes. It is to be expected.

Especially from her, a ninja prodigy of her own right. Despite the family she belonged to. She will not permit herself to fail.

* * *

She had no time for boys. Much to her sensei's growing annoyance to her lack of interest to the opposite sex. Especially to his irritating younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. For God knows what reason, her sensei wants her to be friends with his brother but she doesn't like him at all. Period.

So what if he is chased by girls their age. 'Fan girls' as her sensei would like to call them.

Eeew. She really hated them.

They even tried to enroll in the academy. An attempt to get closer to the object of their affection.

Hah. Fools.

It's not like her sensei is any different. He has his own fan club. Every time they train, she could feel them hiding in the shadows. Shooting daggers behind her back. Wishing they were her.

Hmp.

Despite their stellar ability to blend without being seen, she can still feel their eyes, glaring murderously at her.

"Jii-chan," He said using the nickname he came up with just for me, together with a fond smile that I had the privilege to see. "I do apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you. Because of me…"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"No big deal sensei," I said sweetly, smiling in return. "But if you are bothered, we could use them as moving targets for our next shuriken practice?" He laughed. The killing intent those harpies released surprised me.

"_Hmmm… Interesting…"_

I tried harder to infuriate them more as I already know what to do. My inner self chuckling darkly.

* * *

Finding a fan girl free zone is getting difficult nowadays, especially if Itachi-sensei's younger brother decides to join us for training. With that brat is his best friend, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The Fourth Hokage's son.

Sometimes, I can tolerate the blonde. He has a very charming personality. Makes me want to be friends with him, which doesn't make sense in the first place, but what the heck. He was the total opposite of his dark haired pal. For some reason, he… irritates me. Just the sight of him, his coal black eyes… His unusual hairstyle that looks like a chicken's butt… His sinfully luscious lips…

"_Wait… Wh-what the hell…? What am I thinking? Erase, erase…"_

"Hey, Neji-chan," Naruto greeted me with his usual cheerful self. As expected, Sasuke tags along behind the blondes heels. "What you doin'?" He asked using his usual singsongy voice. Even if my eyes are closed, I could still see his smile. It was bright and warm.

Naruto. He is one of those people who knew what I am. And accepted me regardless.

Because like me, he also had a cursed seal.

"Meditating," I answered without opening my eyes. I feel my heart flutter. Just like before when I knew 'he' is looking at me.

Sasuke

"That is soo boring." Naruto said while sighing lazily. "How about you join us for a game, we are playing ball…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. I need to train. Itachi-sensei told me so. I think I'll pass…" My usual reply. It's a good thing my eyes are closed. I don't want to see the disappointment in his whisker marked face.

"You are not doing anything at all, Neji-chan…" Naruto complained under his breath. He tried again, this time, he used his puppy dog look; so endearing and cute. "Please, please and more please… Come play with us… You'll make him happier… Ouch!"

"_Huh?"_ I opened one eye and saw Naruto rubbing his head while scowling furiously at the Uchiha who apparently hit him.

"Teme! What is your problem?" Naruto barks at him.

"Hn." He smirked back.

"But I thought…?"

Sasuke dragged his friend away before leaving me with a very weird look. He kind of blushed when he saw me staring curiously at him.

Yes. Itachi-sensei's brother is weird, and infuriating. Now if only my heart would stop fluttering every time the dark haired youth appears around me. Definitely… I need to train more… I promised myself, for the nth time.

It was hopeless though as my heart already decided…

* * *

This is one of those nights when I wished to be free.

My head was hurting because of the seal. I had an argument with one of the Hyuga elders. And he deliberately activated the seal to punish me.

During that time, I wasn't even scared. Maybe I was hoping to die, that they will kill me already.

Hyuga Hiashi, my father's older brother and current head of the Hyuga clan, stopped the elder for further humiliating me. His eldest daughter, Hinata, worriedly come to my side, trying to protect me from these men.

I glared at her, wishing she'll just back off and mind her own business. But she ignored it and offered me an apologetic smile. She picked up my Konoha hitai-ate that fall unceremoniously on the floor, and gave it to me.

"Please rest, Neji-chan. Let me handle this." She told me kindly.

I didn't follow her of course. I hurriedly walked outside the main house, and when I was out of the compound, I ran at full speed without looking back.

A temporary escape.

A caged bird. That's what I am. That is the branch family's curse. For all eternity.

If only…

I stopped by the lake. It was near the Uchiha district. I knew that sensei is out for a mission. He told me earlier.

But coming here is like a haven. It calms my battered and wounded soul. I sighed wearily.

"Had a rough night?"

Byakugan activated, I glared back at the intruder. Coal black eyes stared right through my pale ones as well.

"You?"

A voice I knew so well. With the usual fluttering of my heart, I stepped back, and flushed slightly. I hope the shadows would hide my discomfort at his presence.

Uchiha Sasuke

"_What is he doing here?"_

"We happened to live around the corner. Have you forgotten?" He replied.

Did I say that loud? He nodded while smirking. I blushed. It was embarrassing. He chuckled as I proceeded to glare back at him.

"My brother wouldn't be home till tomorrow morning. But if you needed a place to stay for the night, you can use one of the guest rooms."

"Wh-what d-did you just say? H-how did you…?"

"You Hyugas' had this weird habit, especially when you're nervous. Is that hereditary or something? I swear every time Hinata-chan is in the same vicinity as Naruto, her words mix up to the point I couldn't understand them anymore." Sasuke commented humorously.

"I am not nervous!" I snapped. I tried to breathe slowly, calming myself. I had this urge to punch something just to release my stress, but seeing him right now makes me more jittery.

He sighed. Sasuke took my hand and dragged me towards their house.

"Let me go!" I tried to pull my hand but his grip was firm.

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san, I…"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Call me Sasuke." He smiled at me. Not the usual smirk he shows in public, but a real smile. I guess I was lucky... Who knew these Uchihas' know how to smile?

* * *

Their house was grand, just like the Hyuga mansion. I turned and looked around the compound. Uchiha clan symbols were scattered almost everywhere. Arriving at the front porch of Sasuke's house, the raven stopped on his tracks.

"Hmm…" Sasuke hummed absently.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Father and Mother went to the clan meeting. I guess it will take all night." He said. "Seems like we'll be having the house to ourselves, Neji-chan."

"Wh-what?" I paled.

"Relax; I am not going to eat you alive…" Sasuke told me jokingly.

"You got to be kidding me," I said anxiously.

He laughed at my reaction and went inside. I awkwardly followed him.

"Make yourself at home. Uhm, wait for me here."

Sasuke went to a long hallway and entered a room. I stayed as instructed and stared at random places. It has a comfortable feeling… like I was welcomed or something. For the first time during that night, I felt safe, peaceful.

I smiled.

* * *

_**His point of view**_

Twin red orbs stared at the unsuspecting Hyuga. He smiled contentedly, looking at her peaceful expression. _"It was about time."_

But stalking an unsuspecting kunoichi especially HER isn't one of his favorite past times (even though Naruto continues to drill it into his mind that IT is one of his MOST favorite hobby aside from training), he decided to make his presence known.

"So…"

She jumped, startled at my sudden appearance. I mentally kicked myself for scaring her. She may be the most talented kunoichi in Konoha he ever met but knowing what happened earlier that night, which made her so vulnerable at this very second… makes him want to burn some pale eyed old man.

"Your eyes…" Neji said while looking incredulously at me.

"Ah. What about them?"

"Your Sharingan. You can finally use them. Since when? Does your parents know? Does Itachi-sensei know?" She asks without a pause. Her reaction was kinda hilarious. It was cute.

"Earlier this morning, Naruto and I were training in the woods. It was getting a little… rough, and then he blurted out that something happened to my eyes. At first I thought I needed to see a doctor because of the stinging but he laughed at me and patted me on my shoulders." I said thoughtfully, remembering the earlier event. "I almost burned him to a crisp though."

She shook her head in amusement but offered her hand.

"?"

"Congratulations, Sasuke." She said, for the second time that night, I saw her smile again.

"Hn. Thanks." I smirked, which earned a frown from her, a calculating look.

"Don't let that get into your head, Uchiha. Despite your ability, I can still incapacitate you helpless." She told me seriously.

"Be that as you may, but, I do know everything that is needed to know about you as well, Jii-chan," I smiled at her, teasingly. Neji deliberately scowled at the endearment but shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Here…" I handed her a pair of pajamas. It is white with bird-like designs all over. "You can wear this one before you sleep."

Her eye twitched but said nothing.

"It belongs to the princess. Every weekend, they stayed here for sleepovers and some stuff. Naruto wanted to train till exhaustion without the restriction of his mother and his sister wanted to spend it with her fiancée…"

"That's nice. Wait… Wh-what?"

I saw Neji pale once more. Did I say something stupid? Damn me and my stupid big mouth…

"I see… Didn't Itachi tell you?"

"…"

"That Namikaze-Uzumaki Nayumi is engaged to…"

* * *

_**Her point of view**_

This can't be happening. Why I am feeling this way. Why am I… breaking apart?

"_Shit."_

"…is engaged to your sensei, Uchiha Itachi."

"_Huh?"_

The Uchiha sighed dramatically. "You don't have to worry yourself. Even though they'll get married in a couple of years, you will always be my brother's favorite student." Sasuke commented drily.

Cold water washed her like a soothing breeze. Neji almost screamed at the injustice of life. She actually thought that she'll hate Naruto's twin sister for stealing her Sasuke…

"_Wait… what did I just said? My Sasuke…? Nooo…"_

"Neji, are you okay? You still look pale or something?" He asks worriedly. Sasuke approached her and put a hand on her forehead. Neji swatted his hand and scowled at nothing in particular, feeling somewhat relieved.

"_This is getting offhand."_ She thought.

The raven shrugged and tags her along, again, to one of the rooms. "You can stay right here. I think Itachi reserved this room just for you…" he said.

Neji's turns to face Sasuke, her fingers tightly gripped the pajamas unknowingly. "You shouldn't trouble yourself, Uchiha-san…" His eye twitched. "I mean Sasuke… I can still go back and…"

"Do not worry about this, Neji. As I told you, my brother already arranged this beforehand just in case you decided to cool off or something. Besides, I know you're tired. I swear by the Gods that you train more than I did." Sasuke told her.

Neji shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

* * *

_**His point of view**_

Later that night… After sharing a few onigiri and some tomatoes they found in the fridge, the pair decided to spend their time at the porch.

Sasuke absently flipped a kunai by his fingers. From his peripheral vision, he could see Neji meditating. Her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"_She must still be in pain…"_ Noiselessly, he crawled to her side. She is really beautiful. Sasuke's cheeks reddened at the thought.

After he saw her running away from the Hyuga compound, he instantly knew that something bad has happened.

"_No, I am not stalking her, thank you very much,"_ Sasuke told himself for the nth time. If a certain blonde happened to hear his thoughts, that blonde would definitely face palmed himself in irritation.

Sasuke then found the Neji by the lake. Itachi told him once that his student likes to come at the lake to calm herself whenever she feels troubled. She would sit by the docks and let the current flow all her worries.

"_She is such a child at heart."_ Sasuke smiled warmly.

* * *

_**Her point of view**_

Neji's brow twitched. She could feel the Uchiha staring at her.

"_Please stop…"_

The Hyuga clasped her hands tightly. Sasuke is now sitting beside her.

"_Damn. He's too close…"_

Neji stilled as her eyes opened when she felt the raven's hands remove her hitai-ate. Sasuke's breathe fanned her face.

"_So close…"_

"There…" He said finally. "Now you can relax and concentrate more… comfortably."

Neji looks questioningly at the Uchiha who shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

Minutes passed by in awkward silence, the girl decided it was time to end this day. Neji stood and bowed slightly to her host. "If it's okay, I would like to go inside my borrowed room to rest." The Hyuga didn't wait for the Uchiha to respond and left hurriedly.

"It doesn't make you less if you cry and admit your pain, Neji." Sasuke said to the girl's retreating figure.

Neji ignored the Uchiha and opened the door to her room.

"Neji," Sasuke grab her hand, stopping her.

How did he get behind her so fast? "I'm fine." Neji said.

"Neji…" Sasuke frowned at the pale eyed girl. So stubborn.

"I said I'm fine." Neji repeated firmly. The Hyuga averted her eyes from the Uchihas' scrutinizing gaze. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying. Neji doesn't want him to see her falling apart.

"_No… I won't cry… Especially in front of him… No I won't…"_

* * *

_**His point of view**_

Sasuke knew that if he pushes further, Neji will clamp herself to the point of ignoring everyone including her own self.

Itachi did advise him to have more patience if he decided to pursue her. He does not know how his brother knew about his feelings for the Hyuga but Sasuke guessed it was so obvious to those who knew him too well. Like his best friend Naruto. His mother did not voice her opinion about this matter but he could feel her observation from afar.

Remembering what his brother told him once…_ "She must be plotting ways to get the two of you together." Itachi told him when he complained about their mothers' insistent staring. Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration._

"_Why? Why did I ever like you in the first place, Hyuga Neji?"_ The raven thought to himself.

Sasuke finally decided to leave her for the time being. However, he stepped closer to Neji, invading her personal space, and kissed her marked forehead. "We'll talk about this some other time, Neji. But for now, rest." He told her and then left her alone.

* * *

_**Her point of view**_

The door slides quietly signaling the Uchihas' leave. Neji gasp as she touched her forehead where Sasuke kissed her. She blushed profusely.

She is getting better in controlling her facial expressions but her emotions were in turmoil. It was going catatonic.

"_Why did he kiss me?"_

Neji falls to her knees and clutched her chest. It was beating too fast.

"_Why? Why did I ever like you in the first place, Uchiha Sasuke?" _The dark haired Hyuga thought to herself.

Finally, she admitted her feelings. And now, she is waiting for the world to go crumbling down on her. Fate would never allow her to be happy. Fate will surely take her happiness away, just like they did to her parents.

A caged bird.

That's what she is.

That's what she always will be.

And then, the longest night of a certain Hyuga and a certain Uchiha had happened. The morning after, these two teens had a very bad case of sleep deprivation and eye bags much to the surprise of Uchiha Mikoto.

* * *

_**Someone else's point of view**_

Uchiha Itachi couldn't have asked for anything better.

His clan has been finally accepted in the village. Possible bloodshed have been prevented. The attempted coup d'état had been avoided with the help of Sasuke's friends, Naruto and Nayumi, the Yondaime's twins.

To strengthen the bonds between the Uchiha clan and Konoha, the Fourth Hokage had offered his daughter to be his wife and a guaranteed nomination to be the next Hokage once he retires.

The appointment had deeply pleased Uchiha Fugaku. His mother had noticed the great improvements, not only to his father but to the clan as well.

Though, there was a slight setback.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Nayumi.

The princess though was another matter. Itachi doesn't know if she agreed to be his wife, but regardless of the circumstances on what the Yondaime had offered, he will not back down on a challenge.

"_To be very honest with you Uchiha-san, I am a very selfish person. I don't usually share what is mine." Namikaze Minato had told him once. "But I know a good quality person when I see one…" The Yondaime Hokage smiled at him. The Uchiha could feel the seriousness in his voice despite the cheerful aura Itachi can see on his face. "Prove yourself worthy… And your rewards shall be great."_

"_Rewards…"_ Itachi scoffed. _"Does he mean a big blonde headache? Yeah, right…"_

The Jōnin strode casually towards the Uchiiha district when he saw an unfamiliar visitor. He felt a familiar tugging inside that stopped the Uchiha on his tracks.

Hyuga Hinata

Hinata is of the same age as his brother Sasuke and Neji though the latter started early in the academy. Shy and timid, the pale eyed girl is the exact opposite of Neji in terms of personality. While his student is confident in everything she does, the clan heiress is somewhat soft and kind hearted.

The Hyuga turned to face him and bows respectfully in greeting. "Uchiha-san, a good day to you…"

"To whom do I owe this visit? Did something happen to Jii-chan?" Itachi asks immediately.

"Jii-chan? Oh, you must be referring to my cousin Neji." Hinata said while poking her fingers together. "To be very honest with you, Uchiha-san, I am quite worried about her. She didn't come home last night. She left hurriedly after I told her to rest. One of my younger cousins saw her running away." The Hyuga nibbled her lower lip in worry. "She had an argument with one of the elders who activated the seal…"

"What?" Itachi clenches his fists in anger. Despite the killing intent he released, his expression didn't change at all. To those who knew him, he looks like he was about to kill someone. But to those who didn't, they might think that the Uchiha must be thinking of something important to be that serious.

But to Hyuga Hinata, reading people's facial expression is like reading a favorite book. Her heart warmed in pure joy. She was glad that someone cares for her cousin who is willing to do everything to protect her and keep her safe.

"I came here because I knew that this is the only place where she might go whenever she feels troubled.."

"Hinata-sama." Two Hyugas appeared beside the heiress. "The meeting is about to start. Your father requests for your immediate presence." Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"If it is okay, I would like to ask your assistance in regards to this matter, Uchiha-san."

"Anything for my Neji." Itachi said solemnly.

The Hyuga smiled.

"I always knew that Uchihas are quite loyal. That they are willing to do anything for their loved ones." Hinata muttered silently to herself but Itachi heard it clearly.

"I hope your brother would take good care of her when the right time comes."

Itachi smirked. "I'll make sure of that. But do not worry yourself anymore, Hinata-sama. Sasuke already knows what to do."

A silent agreement was made between the two clan heirs. As they passed by one another, Hinata bid farewell while her guards hovered protectively beside her. Itachi nodded in confirmation as he folded his hands behind his back and continue his walk home.

Yes. Uchiha Itachi couldn't have asked for anything more better. His life is good. He will also make sure that his precious people would stay safe and happy as well, just like him.

Arriving at the front porch, Itachi noticed a pair of familiar kunoichi sandals.

Hmmm.

"I'm home."

"Oh, Itachi. Good morning son." His mother greeted him cheerfully.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks.

"What made you ask that?"

Itachi looks intently at his mother who fidgeted slightly. "Mother?"

Mikoto sighed in surrender. "You'll know soon enough. But knowing your perceptiveness, I think you've already guessed."

"Is she fine?" Itachi asks worriedly.

"See for yourself…" Mikoto grumbled.

Entering the dining area, Itachi saw his brother staring annoyingly at Neji who avoided his gaze by looking down at her lap. Breakfast has been served but it was being ignored by these two. Both have dark circles under their eyes, evidence that they never had a good night's sleep. Itachi had the urge to roll his eyes in disappointment.

"_I guess, I'll be in need of more help to be able fix these two. As per Nara-san's favored words, very troublesome indeed."_

* * *

_**Anyone's point of view**_

"Again."

"Neji…" Itachi shook his head.

"One more time sensei…" The Hyuga said while preparing her signature stance.

The Uchiha sighed and performed a series of hand seals and said, **"****Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** Compact fireballs with the size of shurikens shot from Itachi's mouth.

Neji began rotating her body in a very graceful manner. It was a technique designed for the Main family but she created her own version. More powerful and devastating than Hinata-sama's own. **"Kaiten!"** A perfect sphere of chakra appeared around her deflecting the fireballs her sensei throws at her.

It was exhilarating.

Her euphoria ended with the technique as the last of the fireballs strucked a tree. Neji inhaled slowly as she stood to her full height.

Itachi was impressed. Neji's version of the Main family's technique is nothing like the original. If anyone would ask his opinion, the way she executed it was flawless, if not, it was so much better.

But knowing the reason behind this excessive training Neji puts herself into gave a slight frown on the Uchiha's usually impassive face. Maybe what the situation needed is a woman's touch.

"_Would Nayumi know what to do?"_ Itachi thought to himself. _"As far as I'm concern, she's a tomboy at heart…" _

"Sensei?"

Itachi faced the Hyuga and gave her his most serious expression. Neji fidgeted slightly.

"Now that you've expressed your _frustration_, I would like to conclude this training session to be a complete success." Itachi noted calmly. The Hyuga gulped slightly. "I'll be giving you enough time to rest before our next mission." Neji was about to complain but Itachi held one finger stopping the girl to said any word. "You've exerted so much chakra on that technique. Despite your stellar ability to control it, you have to take it easy Jii-chan. I DO know the conditions you are currently in…" Neji avoided her sensei's gaze. "And to sum it all up, I also know you are tired from our last mission and the events that happened later that day." Neji winced. Itachi sighed. "Dismissed."

Neji bows respectfully to her sensei and started to walk away.

"And Neji…"

"Yes sensei?"

"We'll be expecting you and your cousin later tonight at seven by the Namikaze mansion. Bring some clothes and some stuff, okay. She… Well…"

"_This is a first."_ Neji thought. "_Sensei doesn't usually lose his words… and he is kind of… nervous…? Strange."_

"Well… Nayumi invited us for dinner... and a sleepover."

"Eh…?"

Itachi grins sadistically making Neji pale in worry. "I must warn you though. She proves to be very persistent. If she happens to feel something out of the ordinary, expect her to be… a little… pesky."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi shook his head dismissively, ignoring her question. "Just be yourself. That's the only advice I can give you if you happen to meet that brat."

"Brat? Is that how you call your fiancée?"

"Ah. Sasuke must have told you… Hmmm…" The Uchiha scratched his head in embarrassment, a slight blush on his face.

Neji smiled secretly. _"So he likes her. I see…"_

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

Much to Neji's awkwardness, Hinata urged her to wear a kimono. The heiress even volunteered to do her hair. Thankfully, she wasn't forced to use make up or she'll be crankier all night.

Hinata's kimono is color purple with lavender embroidered designs all over. Hers is black with white bird like designs painted at the hem of her sleeves and at the bottom, just like the pajamas Sasuke had lend her the other night. Neji remembers that night with a fond smile. To cover her caged bird seal, she used a black satin headband and let her hair down.

After a few last minutes instructions from Hiashi, the two went their way to the Hokage mansion. They prefer to go there by foot. As for Hinata, to prepare herself. Neji knew that her cousin like the blonde Jinchuuriki, Naruto. Unfortunately, that boy had no clues whatsoever.

So dense.

As for Neji, she knew that Sasuke would be there as well. Before she left the training ground, her sensei asks her if it would be okay for Sasuke to come as well. Blushing profusely, she reacted badly much to his amusement.

Before she could go any further, Hinata stopped her as they already arrived at the gates of the Namikaze estate. From one corner, they saw Itachi-sensei staring amusedly at his brother Sasuke while the boy mentioned is gaping at her.

"Is this the first time he saw you like this?" Hinata asks her lightly.

Neji turned to face her cousin questioningly. The heiress smiled. "It's kind of obvious. But I guess that maybe it is one of the reasons why you and Naruto-kun are getting along quite well."

"Wh-what?"

Hinata giggled and walk ahead of her to greet the Uchihas. "Good evening, Uchiha-san, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." That was Sasuke. His usual reply. Such a jerk.

"Good evening to you too, Hinata-sama." The older Uchiha faced Hinata. "You may call me Itachi. No need to be formal or anything."

"Hai."

"Sensei."

"Hello Jii-chan." Itachi elbowed his brother. Sasuke flushed and ignored him while he awkwardly greeted her.

"Hey guys, good you're all here." Naruto greeted from the foyer. The Namikaze is quite excited. By his side is his twin sister Nayumi who is very pretty in her orange kimono. "I'm starving to death. Let's eat already… Ow!"

Nayumi smacked his brother in the head. "Watch your manners, idiot." Nayumi screeched at him and turns to face them, smiling sweetly. "Pardon my brother; he is such a moron at times. Please, come inside."

She rushed to meet them at the gates, gave each of them a peck on the cheek that made Hinata blush like she always does and then dragged Itachi-sensei inside. Her sensei didn't even react. Neji raised her brows in amusement.

"Neji."

The Hyuga sighed and looks at him in the eyes for the first time after that night. "What?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He was looking at her intently which makes the Hyuga more uncomfortable.

"Hey!" Naruto complained. "You can do all the staring later, you teme. If you don't want my sister pester you for the entire night, let Neji-chan have her space."

"Tsk." Sasuke glowered at his friend and walks ahead.

Naruto grins at me and took my hand. "Ignore him. Such a grumpy old man if you ask me…"

"…" Neji doesn't know what to say.

A stone hit the Namikaze's head for the second time that night.

"Get your hands off her, dobe."

"Jeez. What do you take me for, you bastard." Naruto shouted.

Neji rolled her eyes in irritation and decides to leave the two behind. Hinata already followed the couple inside.

"Idiots." She muttered while blushing profusely.

* * *

The meal they shared was great. The atmosphere in the Namikaze household was light and very entertaining. Who could have imagined that the fearsome Yondaime Hokage also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash is afraid of his wife, Uzumaki Kushina. The two was bickering quietly over a bowl of ramen. From the other side, Hinata is playing with her food while stealing meek glances over Naruto. The said boy is busy munching over his food. The heiress blushed when Naruto turns to smile at her. Neji turned to the other side and saw her sensei having a staring contest with Nayumi.

"Don't mind them." Sasuke mumbled.

"Why not?"

"They are having their usual conversation."

"A what?"

"Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue." The raven said as he nibbled on a piece of steak. "They are always like that whenever they are together. Mother said that whatever they are doing is kinda romantic or something…"

"Oh?" Neji look totally clueless.

Sasuke's lips turned into a smile. His Hyuga seems to be in deep confusion. Itachi must be giving her quite a scare. Who could have thought has his emotionless older brother knew how to be a passionate guy especially to Nayumi. Well, to be honest, it also gives him the creeps.

As the two of them looks at the pair, Itachi and Nayumi's fingers were almost touching. Then a wheeze of a three pronged kunai stopped those fingers from reaching one another.

"Behave, you two…" They heard Minato say without leaving his gaze from his wife who scowled at him.

Both Neji and Sasuke sighed, for once they are thinking of the same thing.

"_You are hopeless, aniki…"_

"_Very subtle, Itachi-sensei… You should have known better…"_

* * *

_**A little more later, from her point of view**_

Neji sat by the garden, enjoying the majestic view of the scenery before her. Like the Uchiha's house, this place brought peace and comfort to the Hyuga.

Happiness…

Love…

Can she ever find it?

Will fate allow her to be happy?

Will fate allow her to love and be loved?

"Why are you running away, Neji-chan?"

The Hyuga was startled at the sudden appearance of the blonde. "Nayumi-sama? I… I don't… understand what you are saying?"

The Namikaze look seriously at her, scrutinizing the pale eyed girl. "Hmm… I see…" Finally, the blonde said.

"…" Why is she looking at me like that? What does she know?

"Being a caged bird doesn't mean you should not allow yourself to fly. Why would you want to be stuck up in that cage? Don't you want to be free?"

Itachi-sensei must have told her. But still…

"This is my destiny. And I can never escape it no matter what…"

"You are right. Running away will not solve your problem. That is a coward's job."

"I am not a coward!" Neji shouted.

Nayumi raised her brows. "Really?"

Neji gritted her teeth in annoyance, her hands clenches tightly as she avoided her eyes.

The Uzumaki smirked naughtily at her as she took a step closer to the Hyuga. "Even a captured bird, if it's clever enough, will try to open the cage with its beak. Never giving up is the desire to fly freely in the sky." The blonde quoted and heaved a tired sigh.

"A person's destiny can be decided by someone who chose to live their own life. YOU are a master of your own destiny, Hyuga Neji." Nayumi said. "If you fall trying to take a step, don't hesitate to call for help. There are those who are willing to lend you a hand…" The Uzumaki smiled and patted her hand affectionately. "And there are those who wanted to take each step with you all the way…" The blonde put her arms behind her head as she leave Neji to her thoughts. "Think about it."

* * *

Moments past since Nayumi left her alone. _"She is wise despite her age…_" Neji smiled sardonically as she remembers their conversation. "Am I really a coward?" She sighed. She walks deeper into the woods. This place is really huge, bigger than the Hyuga and Uchihas combined.

"Coward… I don't think so…"

That voice.

I turned to see the last person whom I wanted to see at that moment.

Why does it always have to be him to see me like this?

"But if you ask my opinion, I'll tell you exactly what you really needed to know. From my own perspective, I guess…" Sasuke told me. His hands shoved deep inside his pockets as it was his customary pose with his signature smirk she'd grown to love.

"Then what am I if I'm not a coward?" I ask.

Sasuke looks at me in the eye as he took a few steps closer. He stopped when we were inches apart. He grew taller. With his sharingan, he studied my face as I stared at him, waiting for an answer. I could almost hear my heart beating louder.

"You are…" The raven started, his hand gently cradled my face. "You are afraid… of getting hurt… You are scared of losing the people you care about if you ever try to fight your destiny…"

For once, his expression wasn't arrogant or teasing. It was tender… and… _"Couldn't be…"_

"I…" She was totally speechless.

He smiled. "Don't be afraid… I won't let anyone hurt you… I promise…"

"You do know I can perfectly take care of myself, right?" I suddenly blurted out. When I heard my voice, I winced. That doesn't sound right. Ugh.

Sasuke looks dumbfounded at me. But then he shrugged his shoulders and pinches my cheek. "Yes. I know you can." He grinned.

"Well… I…" I toyed with my sleeve. I can feel my blush deepens as he continues to stare at me.

"I'll come no matter what…"

"Huh?"

"If you ever need some help, I'll come to lend you a hand whether you want it or not."

Before I can even make a reply, we heard some rustling noises behind the topiaries.

"Oops!" Naruto yelled as he stumbled from the bushes and falls on his face with his sister behind his back.

"Nice job, you dimwit, look what you've done… You have ruined the moment…" Nayumi shrieked at her brother as she slaps him in the head.

"Me? You're the one who pushed me… This is your entire fault. I told you not to spy on them…" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his sister's face.

Hinata was gaping at them as she saw their close proximity. Behind her is Itachi-sensei who looks approvingly at his younger brother.

"Wh-what are y-you…?" I stuttered, my face turns a shade darker.

Sasuke scratched his head in irritation.

"Don't tell me you didn't make a move. How lame, Sasuke-kun…" Nayumi teased the raven.

"Back off, mind your own business…"

"Yes! I win… I told you he wouldn't even dare…" Naruto smirked arrogantly.

"Tsk… You are just lucky…" The blonde vixen grudgingly took some bills from her purse and tossed it at her brother.

"You made a bet? What the f…" Sasuke saw red.

"Uh oh…" Naruto and Nayumi sweat dropped and ran for their lives screaming. The young Uchiha chased the twins who disappeared in a flash.

"I'm going inside. I think I need a drink. Would the two of you want some?" Hinata asks.

"I'm fine. How about you, Jii-chan?" Itachi turns at me. I shook my head. After my cousin left, sensei offered me his arm and escorted me back to the garden where he led me to one of the swings.

It was really awkward. I knew he wouldn't ask me questions. He really respected my own personal space. For that I am grateful.

"Sensei?"

He patted me in the head and smiled. "You don't have to tell me everything, Jii-chan. I know how you value your privacy."

"But sensei…"

"As long as you are happy, I am happy as well." His eyes told me what I needed to know.

For the first time after her father's death, Neji felt relieved. She smiled at him as well.

She isn't scared anymore.

She had friends, people who cared for her, people who would stand by her side no matter what. She will face tomorrow with her head held high.

She may be a caged bird, but she knew that someday, she will be able to spread her wings and fly high above the sky.

Someday, she will be free.

"So… He didn't really kiss you?" Itachi asks out of the blue.

"Itachi-sensei?" Neji feel embarrassed.

Quit it already…

"Tsk. Nayumi is right. My brother is so lame…"

My life just got better and better… Great…

"Maybe I would ask Hatake Kakashi to teach him the proper ways to court a girl… Hmmm…"

"Stop it!" I clasped my head in frustration. I knew it, Nayumi badly influenced her sensei. Now he is talking gibberish.

"Aha! Jiraiya-sama would be perfect. I think I saw him walk in right now."

"Sensei…" I complained.

"Don't worry, Jii-chan, I will not allow my little brother to embarrass you any further." Itachi said, looking serious. Neji felt otherwise. If his mind is set, there is no stopping him. Before he left, he winks at her and entered the house. The Hyuga groan in surrender.

"Are they gone now?" Sasuke flickered beside her.

"Thankfully…"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke hummed a tune.

"What?" Neji snaps at him.

The raven smirks in amusement as he steps around her towards the house before extending his hand. "Are you ready?"

Neji scowled grumpily before she took his hand. "Yes…" His hands are warm. "I think I am…"

The Uchiha laughs at her expression and drags her inside the mansion. Neji smiled furtively.

Not bad… Not bad at all…

* * *

Finally… I am done… Whew^^

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET **to** LEAVE ANY REVIEWS, COMMENTS, **and** CRITICISMS…**

Those stuff boost my ego… They definitely motivate poor little authors like me to be better… _*Am I having a tantrum? I think I am… Tsk tsk*_

I need the love people… Please make me smile this summer =~,~= coz its getting hot in here…

Ja Ne! Keep safe everyone=) Love and peace to you all… Mwuah mwuah!

Zelga Lim Li signing off –


End file.
